


My Kingdom For a Web Cam

by Basmathgirl



Series: A Tale of a Few View Cams [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Honeymoon, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: The Doctor and Donna have accidentally got married and are making a home visit to tell Sylvia and Wilf.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Has a reference to my fic Marriage Made In Space, and scenes of a honeymoon nature.

Donna toyed with the Doctor’s sideburns, running her fingertips across his cheek and down over his lips, playfully pressing the tip of his nose.

“Have you stopped playing with my face?” he softly asked, smiling broadly at her.

“Might have,” she teased. “I might be doing it to make you keep your promise.”

He pulled her mouth closer to his. “And what promise was that exactly?”

“Your promise...” She kissed his lips briefly. “...to visit Gramps.”

“Oh, that.” He captured her lips. “I remember saying something like that.”

“Good. ‘Cos I’m holding you to it.” She returned the kiss. “Now be a good husband and set the coordinates.”

“There’s no ‘obey’ in the wedding vows anymore,” he pointed out.

“In the Church of England ceremony maybe, but we had an Atreen ceremony, so I’ve no idea what vows I made,” she laughed.

“We could go back and find out?” he offered.

“Or we could just look it up in a book,” she countered.

“Yes, there is that option,” he agreed. “Might be a bit quicker, in fact.”

“I’m glad I made you see sense. Now about this trip?” she tried again.

“Okay, I’ll do it. Is a Wednesday night okay?” he considered, making her both annoyed and amused.

She swatted his arm. “You cheeky so and so! You think I know don’t what you’re up to. Trying to avoid my mum like that. Tsk!”

“It was worth a try, wasn’t it?” he smirked. “I haven’t forgotten that she can wield an axe when it takes her fancy.”

“I could point out that was a ‘life or death’ situation, but I don’t think I’ll bother in the circumstances,” she snickered. “Frightened of my mum. I don’t know! You face hoards of scary monsters every day of the week but you’re frightened of my mum.”

“What I’m frightened of,” he admitted as he nibbled her earlobe, “is that she’ll talk you into staying away from me.”

“Pfft, as if that would happen,” she scoffed. “I intend to keep you in hand for as long as possible.”

“You do realise what you just said then, don’t you?” He then cheekily waggled his eyebrows at her.

“Go and set those coordinates,” she laughingly ordered him.

“Yes dear,” he teased. 

He let go of her and made for the central control, punching in the required coordinates once he got there.

~o~

The TARDIS materialised by the back gate of Sylvia’s home, narrowly missing her begonias. The Doctor hesitantly opened the TARDIS doors, peering up at the imminent storm clouds with a worried frown. “It’s not looking good!” he called back to Donna.

She appeared by his side with a small bag of souvenirs she’d picked up. “We’re still going in, Spaceman. You can’t pull out now,” she proclaimed and gave his cheek a consoling peck.

“Oh, all right,” he conceded, taking hold of her hand. “But if an alien invasion takes place suddenly I can’t promise I won’t respond.”

“A lot of things won’t respond if there’s an unwelcome end to this visit,” she threatened him. “Come and face the music.” She tugged on his hand, leading him towards the front door.

“Yes dear,” he mocked.

“And none of your larks in front of my mother,” she warned him. “Not if you want to keep that pretty head of yours.”

“You think I’m pretty?” he smirked. “You’ve never told me this before.”

“That’s ‘cos I’m merely repeating what I’ve overheard, so don’t get your hopes up.” She smiled at him despite herself.

“If I recall, you said I’m the most gorgeous man you’d ever seen,” he remarked, pulling her closer to him as they reached the front door.

She reddened. “And as I recall, I was drugged at the time. I don’t think that counts in the circumstances.”

“Keep telling yourself that, love,” he whispered, as Wilf’s silhouette appeared through the glass.

“Donna! Doctor! Come in, the pair of you. I’ve just put the kettle on, so go on through.” Wilf hugged Donna and clasped the hand of the Doctor in greeting. “Sylvia is upstairs, so she won’t be long.”

Donna grasped the Doctor’s shaking hand, and led him through to the kitchen diner. “How you been, Gramps?” she asked as she sat them down together at the kitchen table and watched Wilf excitedly fiddle with the kettle. “Did you get my camcorder messages okay?” she asked hesitantly.

“Did I?!” Wilf chuckled. “I’m thinking of selling that last one to that late night satellite channel.” He was rewarded with both Donna and the Doctor blushing profusely at his words, with horrified expressions. “Now now, none of that,” Wilf chided, “I’m just having a little fun with you both.”

“So you’re okay with the whole…” Donna swivelled her index finger meaningfully between her and the Doctor.

“Okay? I’m delighted!” Wilf ran forward to hug her again. “Congratulations the pair of you!” He turned to hug the Doctor. “Now where’s this ring you wanted to show me?” Donna dutifully lifted up her ring finger to show off the Atreen wedding ring. “Oh Donna. That’s lovely.”

“What’s lovely?” came the voice of Sylvia from the doorway. She did a double take as she entered the room properly. “Is that an engagement ring I see?” She looked questioningly at Donna. “Don’t tell me you’ve gone and got engaged to _THAT_ man!”

“Alright, Mum, I haven’t got engaged to the Doctor. Are you happy now?” Donna gave the Doctor a small smirk and possessively took his arm to show him off. “Mum, I’d like you to meet my husband.”

“Your what?” asked Sylvia faintly as she clutched at her throat in self-comfort.

“That’s right, my _husband_ ,” emphasised Donna.


	2. Chapter 2

Sylvia sunk onto the nearest chair. “But Donna…,” she gasped and looked bewilderingly between the two of them. “You went and married the Doctor? When? How? WHY?” Sylvia’s voice grew louder with each question. “ _Him!_ Of all the men in the world you went and married _him_? You couldn’t have chosen that nice bloke who drove the BMW, Harry’s cousin or Sanjeev ‘round the corner? Of all the people to choose from, you’ve come back home to say _HIM!!_ ” Sylvia was standing again now and had moved nearer Donna.

The Doctor pushed the now trembling Donna behind him. “Yes, she married _me_. Do you have a problem with that, Sylvia, because I hope you don’t?” He glared back at Sylvia, defying her to badmouth him to his face.

“YES I DO!” Sylvia sneered at him. “You’re nothing but trouble. Look what happened last time you came. Dad almost died in that car. And all you could do was fiddle about with the engine before taking Donna off with you again.” Sylvia’s voice broke on the last bit.

“Mum, stop it,” Donna demanded, and moved forward to stand next to the Doctor, grabbing hold of his hand; taking and giving strength. 

“No, Donna, it’s okay,” the Doctor told her softly. “Let your mum get it off her chest. She has things she needs to say and she won’t leave you be until she does.”

“Too right I have things I want to say!” Sylvia almost spat at them. “You, young lady, don’t know what’s good for you. And as for you,” she aimed at the Doctor, “you do nothing but…”

“But what, Sylvia? Love your daughter? Honour and cherish her? All the things you have difficulty doing?” he retorted, his tone was low and menacing. He placed a careful kiss on Donna’s cheek before admitting,“If you want the absolute truth, the wedding wasn’t planned to annoy you, or embarrass you or anything else. In fact, it wasn’t planned at all. But I don’t regret it, not one jot.” 

He tenderly kissed Donna again, wrapping his arms around her.

Sylvia screwed her face up in disgust. “You say that now, but you’ll be abandoning her like all the rest did,” she commented, and turned from the sight in front of her. “You mark my words.”

“Why would I want to abandon Donna?” he asked, looking incredulously at his new mother-in-law. “Oh Sylvia, if only you could see.”

“See what? What do you mean?” Sylvia asked, her tone less harsh now.

His full attention was on Donna now, wanting to show his full support. “How amazing your daughter is; she is beautiful, clever and loving. She is brilliant.” He caressed her cheek whilst focusing on her blue eyes, mesmerised by her.

Sylvia was hypnotised by his words and actions. There was no doubt in her mind that the man standing before her loved her daughter, that he meant what he said; and for once Sylvia felt that Donna was safe with him. She choked back a sob. “Are you happy, Donna?”

“Yes, Mum, I am. I’m very happy,” Donna answered her mother simply, but she kept her attention on the Doctor.

Fearing that the pair of them were about to kiss, Sylvia quickly put in, “Have you made that tea yet, Dad? We’ll be spitting feathers if we have to wait much longer.”

Sensing this was the nearest Sylvia would get to congratulating them for the time being; Donna shyly smiled at the Doctor and turned to help her grandfather by laying out the mugs and fetching the milk from the fridge. 

Wilf smiled indulgently at her. “Alright, Sweetheart?”

Donna kissed his cheek. “Never better, Gramps.”

“Well, sit down Doctor, don’t stand on ceremony. Donna, there’s a new packet of chocolate Hob Nobs in the cupboard by your head. Get them out would you, please?” Sylvia ordered.

The Doctor shared a secret smile with Donna, assured that they had won a small triumph. 

They all sat and shared the celebratory biscuits, and Donna was able to show off her wedding ring to her mother. “Look inside it, Mum,” Donna suggested and passed the ring to her.

“Nothing but squiggles, Donna,” Sylvia chuckled. “Is it Elvish or something, like in Lord of the Rings?”

“Yeah, something like that,” confirmed Donna, as she slipped the ring back on and shared a knowing look with the Doctor. 

He reached across and took her hand, rubbing his thumb against the cool metal. Sylvia actually smiled at the movement.

“How did he propose to you?” Sylvia asked. 

Wilf’s eyes danced merrily as he waited for their reply, trying not to think of his webcam messages.

“Ah, well…,” Donna began.

“That would be letting out all my secrets at once,” put in the Doctor. He kissed Donna’s hand. “But the ceremony was unforgettable.” 

Donna had to hold in a laugh at that one.

“Why weren’t we invited to the wedding? What were you thinking by not having us there?” Sylvia softly chided.

“It happened so suddenly and so far away we never had the chance to tell anyone,” admitted Donna. “We never even had wedding photos taken,” she suddenly realised, and threw the Doctor a questioning look. “Did we.”

“Are you asking to re-do the ceremony here in front of your family and everyone?” the Doctor wondered, looking slightly horror struck.

“Could we? Should we? No?!” Donna looked around the table, seeking an answer. “Would it be totally daft?”

“Donna, I…,” the Doctor started to deny, desperately thinking of a way out of this scenario.

“Your face! What a picture,” Donna snickered. “Oh, that was priceless.”

“I don’t think it’s totally daft,” Sylvia pointed out. “I’d love to see my only daughter get married properly.”

“I tell you what, Sylvia,” the Doctor offered, smiling at her, “I’ll see what we can arrange. How’s that?”

Donna looked at him in disbelief. This wasn’t him at all.

But Sylvia looked at him as if he were the new Messiah. “Oh Doctor! Thank you.” She even got up to kiss him on the cheek before depositing her mug in the sink.

“On that note, I think we’ll head home. Are you ready, Donna?” He held out his hand to her, and pulled her up out of her seat. 

They said their good-byes, giving hugs all round, with promises to return soon and then made their way back towards the TARDIS.

~o~

Donna leant against the coral as the Doctor punched in the dematerialisation procedure.

“You are amazing at times,” she stated, grinning broadly at him.

“You’ve only just realised,” he teased with false modesty.

“No, but you manage to keep it under wraps a lot of the time,” she confessed, and sashayed towards him, enjoying the spark of interest it enticed.

“I’m not the only one keeping something under wraps,” he noted. He grabbed hold her gently and brought her in close to whisper next to her ear, “So take it off.”

She felt a shiver of arousal pulsate through her. “I’m not sure I can do that on my own,” she breathed back.

“Need a helping hand?” His fingers eagerly moved towards her buttons. “Only, I’m available for the next hour or so.”

“Is that all? I was hoping for something more… well, longer term,” she admitted and began to undo his shirt buttons.

“Ah, you see, I’m taken. Sorry. I’m married to this wonderful woman,” he said as he slipped her shoulder free and kissed it. “With the most gorgeous body.” His lips found her neck as he added, “And I’d never cheat on her.”

“Too bloody right you wouldn’t!” she scoffed. “Unless you want to wear your testicles as cufflinks.”

“Do they do that these days; mount them on cufflinks?” he pondered next to her earlobe.

“Apparently. Make a pretty good job of them too,” she laughed. “Are you thinking of having it done then?”

“Good god, no!” he exclaimed. “I’d prefer a working pair.”

“Wouldn’t we all?” she agreed. “So, you’re not going to cheat on me?”

“No, never,” he declared.

“Good. Glad we got that one sorted,” she murmured. “All we have to do now is arrange another wedding.”

“Can we arrange something else first?” he wondered, and brought his mouth back round to capture her lips.

“What were you thinking of?” she asked between kisses.

“Another trip to the bedroom to add to your list,” he answered after a while.

“How many stars this time?” She went for his belt.

“Five stars and counting,” he supplied; then with a swoop, he picked her up with ease and headed for the bedroom.

“Just to make things clear, can I be Jane and you Tarzan this time?” Donna enquired.

“You saucy little minx!” he laughed; their glee could be heard right down the corridor.


End file.
